Outkast
by mamoru-16
Summary: Things are getting pretty interesting, right? im just delving into the everyday lives of each of the characters.


Epilogue

Hi! You look new?! Can I give a tour? No, okay. My name is... You dont go here? Oh so you are new. Well here are some things you need to know. That wall over there is a memorial for a student that went missing. What happened? Oh well he was gay and him and his boyfriend were making out in the woods when those football players over there found them. They had an arguement and noone knows what happened after that. Well, maybe his boyfriend. That white guy over there with the short curly brown hair. I've never talked to him but what i gather is that after his boyfriend went missing,he attempted suicide. Luckily, his father stopped him before he could. Oh! and that girl over there. Stay away from her! I'm serious! She is the biggest slut on campus. I heard she slept with the entire football team including the coach. Well, thats the bell i gotta go! oh and here you should definately go! It'll be fun. the biggest party of the year. Well good luck on your first day!

1.

The cafeteria smells of bad meat and curdling milk. And for some reason, those asshole football players are making extra noise today. Like they need to bring extra attention to themselves. I guess that they are doing it because of the "big" spring break party this weekend. And for some reason they feel the need to yell everything they are thinking of. "Is the plan set?" Vicki asked as she woke me up from my trance. "Yes is everybody on track? Does everyone get the plan?" I said. "Yes." they all replied.

We have all been friends since 5th grade. I first met Vicki then she introduced me to Derickk. Then he introduced me to Holland. Then she introduced me to Greg. Greg and I started going out in the 8th grade. We had our 4 year anniversary that night. Greg was my boyfriend. I loved him so much and those jerks, no assholes took him away from me. He has been "missing" since last november(6months ago for those who cant do math). I can barely cope with the fact that he's gone and im reminded of him every where i look.

But this one chance, this one night will make everything right. They will feel what we felt. As they were beating us. As they were killing him. I remember that night very clearly. I never told the police so i could get revenge. A revenge so severe that they'd wish they were never born. They will pay.

2. november 6th 2011

As lunch let out, i looked down at Greg holding onto my arm as he always did. His head was pressed against my shoulder. It was snowing. I wanted to skip the rest of school and go off with Greg into the woods to our place. It was the place here we had our fist kiss. "Want to go?" i asked him. "Yes! Lets get the hell outta here!" he said excitedly. As we sneeked out of the crowded hallways of our high school, my heart was pumping. It was our 4 year anniversary.

As we approached the place, we noticed several 'figures' hanging around. "Well look who it is!" one of them said. "It's the fags!" the other said. "Run!" I said to him.

He ran. But others chased him. As they were approaching me, I heard the yell of Greg as they closed in on him. "Why ya' running? Huh Kane?" One of them asked. "You're going to hurt him! That's why you asshole!" I yelled back.  
"What gives you the right?" Greg asked as they dragged him back. "Us?" Another asked. "Our first amendment right, isn't it? Freedom of speech? I believe it is." The first said. They were holding him by his upper arms with his legs hanging on the ground. "Let him go!" I said. "Why should we?" One of them said.

3.

"Kane!" I said. "Huh?" He replied as he woke up. "Are you okay? Do you need to go home?" I asked. He just shook his head and went back to sleep. His short brown hair was extra curly today. He looked as if he hasn't gotten sleep in a few days. "Is it Greg? Are you thinking about him?" I asked. "I will get my revenge soon. I don't need to dwell on the fact that he's gone. There's nothing that can bring him back." He steadily replied.  
"Do we have all of the supplies? At the house?" I asked. "Yes, everything is set. Two days Vicki." He said. We have been friends since 5th grade. He's never been this down. "Are you worried?" He asked me. "No! I loved Greg like a brother! Ain't no way in hell I'm worried. But, what are we gonna do after? Commit suicide?" I relied. "No, they'll never know it was us. It's invite only remember?" He said.

My hair was curly today. I didnt bother to do any thing with it. My skin is pale(as usual). The only i like about my body is my eyes, they are a really bright shade of green. In 9th grade they called me cat eyes. That is until, Kane and Greg stood up for me. I loved them both as brothers. But, ever since it happened, Kane has become so distant. In deep thought it looks like.

"What are thinking about?" Derickk asked me. "Ohh, nothing." I said back.

"You are lying!" Holland yelled.

Holland is the prettiest girl ive ever seen. She used to call me Onee-chan(older sister in japanese). But recently, she seems more distant.

Derickk is messing around with his spiked up black hair. He comes from mexican decent i beleive. And Holland is from Belgium. Kane and I are from here. Greg was the only one i knew that was born in Wisconsin.

"Are you okay, Kane?" i asked him.

He was cuddled up on the couch crying.

"KANE!" Holland yelled.

He dropped an old picture of him and Greg after their first anniversary.

I quickly ran over to pick it up. He mustve been clutching this picture for a long time, its all soggy and bent up now. He got up to reveal his puffy hazel eyes and a tear stained AC/DC shirt Greg gave him for his birthday one year. "Im okay guys, i didnt realize that was in my pocket." he said still teary eyed. "We all miss him." I replied.

Holland looked over at me. Her dark brown eyes stared at mine. I liked her. No, I love her.

4.

The day dragged on. It was like clock work everyday. First block: English. I hate Mr. Gallager so much. He always picks me to answer questions when i dont raise my hand(which never happens), Fails me even though i do all of my work, And always uses me as an example when i dont do anything wrong.

Second block: Algebra. Ms. taft is such a Bitch! She never lets me walk into class late when everyone else is later than i am. She Fails me even though i pass all of her tests.

Third Block: Analysis and statistics. Im not explaining that. Screw that class it sucks.

Fourth block: Gym. The only class i can bear. Kane is in that class. All we do is sit under the bleachers and talk. I trust him. He is like a replacement dad. Since my dad got arrested and sent back to mexico. Im from Michigan By the way. My dad's illegal.


End file.
